Field of Invention
The present invention relates a rear door device in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rear door device in a vehicle which moves backward in a length direction of the vehicle to open a door opening in the vehicle body and moves forward in the length direction of the vehicle to close the door opening.
Description of Related Art
In general, the vehicle has a predetermined sized cabin formed therein for boarding of a driver and accompanying occupants therein, and cabin opening/closing doors mounted to the vehicle body for opening/closing the cabin.
In a case of a passenger vehicle, the cabin opening/closing doors are front doors mounted to a front side of the vehicle in the length direction of the vehicle, and rear doors mounted to a rear side of the vehicle in the length direction of the vehicle, wherein, in general, the front doors and the rear doors are rotatably mounted to the vehicle body with hinges.
In a case of a van on which many people may board, the cabin opening/closing door opens/closes the cabin as the cabin opening/closing door slides forward/backward in the length direction of the vehicle.
Since the sliding type cabin opening/closing door in the van opens the cabin as the opening/closing door moves backward in the length direction of the vehicle, and closes the cabin as the opening/closing door moves forward in the length direction of the vehicle, the sliding type cabin opening/closing door in the van has a space required for opening/closing the door smaller than the hinge type cabin opening/closing door in the passenger vehicle, to have an advantage of opening the door opening formed in the vehicle body completely even in an opening/closing space with a small width.
However, a related art sliding type cabin opening/closing door has a drawback in that the related art sliding type cabin opening/closing door in the van requires three support and guide rails and components related thereto for respectively supporting an upper side, a middle side and a lower side of the door, resulting in the increase of a weight of the vehicle and a number of components, and the decrease of design freedoms of the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.